Jeshel Daran (Timeline B)
Jeshel Daran is refered to as the most young and promising Fleet Admirals in the Confederacy. Background Jeshel Kel Daran was a boy raised in the 2nd Empire, when his mother was killed in cold blood, Jeshel vowed to himself to defend innocence, so that none would feel the pain he himself feels. When the C.I.U.S. came, Jeshel joined, and worked through the ranks to Luitenant. When the CR war came, He took part in the attack on Mon Calamari, When he even saw Admiral Fordo himself in the fight. Daran lead a chasing assault on the Republic on Trade Line 07 after the Battle of Naboo, and brought victory to the Confederacy in the fight. Jeshel fought bravely, and was one of the few officers who survived that battle. For the victory he was made a Durock Luitenant. After the C-R ended. The CIUS came under pirate attack, being thought of as defenseless since its defeat, Jeshel was one of the few men to managed to stop pirates at all turns. For aiding in stabalizing the Confederacy, he was made an Admiral, and later ascended Fleet Admiral due to promotion overtime. When the Republic treaded on the treaty when the CIUS was repairing the Ravager in Sullust, Jeshel fought back agaisn't the Republic and its injust attack. 2 months later, when Rhen Var came under attack by Acheron, Jeshel defended Rhen Var succesfully. Days later he took 3 Durocks to go hunting for him, he made his second encounter with Admiral Fordo. Deciding to make a politcal move. He made all ships turn off defenses, Fordo, not knowing politics very well, attacked regardless. Jeshel realized he ment to kill, and so fled to Hoth, an un owned planet, where he went to a research facility on Hoth for repairs, and was told by his old friend Dr. Ethel Grovel to take plans for a warhead called L.H.F.I.A. that had been in development for some time to the Viceroy Onasi. After repairs, he took the plans to Utapau to be shipped to Sector 10. Receaving news of Acherons existence on Nal Hutta, the planet under attack by the Vindolians, Jeshel was ordered to take the newly constructed CSS Conquistador and lead 3 fleets worth of ships to eliminate Acheron, after finally arriving, Jeshel found the Republic and was there, and ofcourse, Vindolians. The battle soon died when Acheron saw his loss at hand. And so he fled. Jeshel, then opened a 3 way comm with the Vindolian Admiral, and Admiral Fordo, who he had now met for the 3rd time. After a heated debate, he learned of the Viceroys attempt to make the Vindolian Kingdom wage war agaisnt the Republic, wary, Jeshel left to make his report on the fight, and to wonder, where his allegance lied. Many, many months of almost complete monotouny came, Jeshel slowly became thought of as a simple "Admiral" instead of the great Fleet Admiral he was once recognized as, in his annoyance, his old annoyance, Rodo Zhan, commed him, informing him of Yover, his "Luitenants" capture, he denied request for ships to chase after him, insisting that one man is not worth a fleet. Later on Yover was recovered, and informed him of his buisness, after finishing, he revealed a R-17 droid leg was left. Knowing that such technology could not fall into pirate hands, he sent them to go recover the leg. Involvement Jeshel had a hand in the Confederacy-Republic War, when that ended, Jeshel took was promoted to Fleet Admiral for deeds of fighting agaisnt pirates, defying the Republic, and his victory over the sith Acheron at Rhen Var. Months later, when the Vindolians attacked Nal Hutta, The Ravager, Acherons ship, came in to defend Nal Hutta, seeing his chance to kill Acheron, Jeshel took 3 fleets to attack him, ultimately forcing Acheron to flee. Strategy Being an Admiral, Jeshel likes to swoop in on his enemys, making it so one must strike first, or they will never strike at all. So the old german tactic Blitzkreig would be wisest, as in to attack when he is not, no matter what the cost. Quotes "OPEN FIRE" "Innocence is key to the world, those with power must serve innocence, so that others may have it and do not stain they're hands with the blood of many." "War is an art of which, if you are wise, you hope you will never have to paint." Personality Jeshel is known for his honor, and his head on, no sucker punch personality. He is a well indouthed tactician, along with being well inversed in close combat and weaponry. Jeshel doesn't care if hes liked, as long as he protects innocence, he will continue to do what he does best, fight. See also Confederacy of United and Independent Systems CSS Conquistador Category:Characters Category:Confederacy of Independent and United Systems Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Timeline B